


Walking in the twilight

by Talokina



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar feels followed. He just can’t shake off this feeling that wherever he goes, he isn’t alone. A lurking shadow, a cold presence stays with him, endangering everything and everyone he has fought for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the twilight

**Author's Note:**

> So, a second fic yay :) After the kudos and comments on the first one, I felt inspired. Tell me what you think.

Khadgar feels followed. He just can’t shake off this feeling that wherever he goes, he isn’t alone. A lurking shadow, a cold presence that stays with him.   

At first he noticed it in Stormwind, during the coronation of Prince Varian, who will lead the kingdom someday. He had felt Lothar’s heavy gaze when Khadgar had searched the area and found nothing. The young mage could have told him about his feeling, but Khadgar didn’t feel like it was the right choice. He couldn’t bother the lion of Azeroth with stupid illusions. So he had just smiled and followed him into one of the many taverns in Stormwind.

The second time, he had been on patrol in one of the more dangerous parts of the Elwynn Forest. Lothar had asked him to join them, having the new guardian with them to lift the mood, and Khadgar had gladly followed. He liked to believe that Lothar had asked him to accompany them so that the older man could have an eye on him.

However, it had been a mild disaster. The whole time he couldn’t truly focus on the patrol and everybody had noticed it. The presence was like an itch that just wouldn’t go away and it bothered him to no end. Everyone had been relieved when they had made it back to Stormwind. The guards had gone home, mumbling about the chicken-hearted new guardian and Khadgar had taken the easy way out, teleporting back to Karazhan before Lothar could say anything.

Here he is now, going through the vast library that he can call his own, burying himself in the countless books to find a solution. Time seems to fly, hours stretch into days, days turn into weeks, and he still can see the shadows in the corner of his eye, feel the chill on his neck and sense that there is something _really_ wrong. Medivh’s last words still ring in his head, warning him that loneliness is his enemy and here he is, doing the exact opposite of what he should do.

The words are slowly dancing before his eyes and the young mage decides to take a break. The tower is silent, but he doesn’t mind. He slowly adapts to his new realm and honestly, he likes it. Taking a nap might be a good idea, so he chooses to walk into his chambers. 

The blast that hits him comes out of nowhere, throwing him across the room and knocking the air out of him. He has seconds for the protection spell and feels a rush of relief flow through him when he notices, his foe, _this something_ , being blocked by it.

“Clever boy.” a voice that doesn’t belong to this world, a voice that makes him see spilt blood, broken cities and burnt soil before his eyes, hisses. Khadgar focuses and redirects more energy into his barrier. Through the blue shield, he can see green fog take shape into a scheme, black eyes boring into his soul. Khadgar has a pretty good idea what this is, but he doesn’t dare name it.

“You are the presence I’ve been feeling.” he says instead. “You do not belong here.” The new guardian is proud that his voice is steady, hiding the fear that keeps rising inside of him.

“Yes. I finally get to manifest myself now.” The scheme replies before attacking the barrier again, the blast deeply shaking Khadgar.

“You’ve proven to be too strong. You can’t be a host.” The shadow sneers. “But I will not be defeated. I will find another way.”

“You will perish.” Khadgar realises what the spirit has planned and he can’t allow this evil to find a place here, “I defeated you once, and I will do it again.”

“Stupid human. I am the fel. I feed on life itself. I cannot die!” the emerald silhouette growls.

“Kid?” a third voice shouts and Khadgar feels his blood run cold. Oh no. Anything, anything but not this. Not now. The fel magic gives him a sly grin and floats away, surely towards the entrance of the tower. Khadgar has never teleported so fast in his life, appearing in a heartbeat in the entrance hall. Lothar is standing there, his armour shining in the light, his right hand resting on his sword. No sight of the fel magic.

“Lothar?” The new guardian calls out, keeping a safe distance and at the same time, bracing himself.

The lion of Azeroth turns around, a feral smile on his lips that reaches his emerald eyes. No. How is he supposed to fight his friend? 

“I will find enormous pleasure ripping you to pieces while using this host.” The fel magic, no Lothar, no both, their voices a gruesome mix, say before charging Khadgar.

The new guardian breaks through his state of shock and blinks backward, bringing some distance between themselves by teleporting away. His mind races as he uses a frost nova to freeze Lothar’s legs, preventing him to move. The spell doesn't hurt Lothar, but it gives Khadgar some time. He will find a way to free Lothar from the demon. He has to. 

“If you think that this can save you, spell-chucker, you are mistaken.” Lothar growls while trying to break free. The fact that he used his nickname felt like a dagger to the mage’s heart, but he mustn’t waver now. Countless thoughts flood his head, but not one tells him how to get the fel out of Lothar. The possessed warrior has nearly destroyed all the ice with his sword, the crystal shards catching the light of the candles.

Light… A crazy idea forms in his mind and he blinks away a second time, escaping the deadly swing of Lothar’s blade. He prays that this plan will work before directing his spell on Lothar, channelling the light that rests inside his magic. _Darkness becomes light._ He will destroy the fel from within, turning this corruption into light.

“No you won’t!” The fel roars and breaks Khadgar’s shield with a blast, interrupting him. Khadgar had thought that the fel couldn’t do this while possessing Lothar, a cruel and stupid mistake. The mage lies on the ground and gasps for air, exhaustion and loss of mana taking its toll. The possessed warrior kneels before him, pushing him down and at the same time raising his sword to give him the final blow.

“Look at me.” He purrs, grabbing Khadgar’s chin and lifting it up so he must look into Lothar’s green eyes, eyes that should be blue. “This will be the last thing you see.”  

No. Khadgar refuses to accept this and tries it for a second time, giving everything he has. The magic knocks the older man away from him so Khadgar can get up, directing the light once again on Lothar.

“Come on, oh mighty guardian, you can do better.” a voice in his head grumbles, almost causing Khadgar to lose focus. Is he going crazy now? Will he end like Medivh?

“No you’re not. Destroy it and get me back my body.” Lothar tells him and although it’s hard to explain, Khadgar feels the warrior’s comforting presence and draws more strength from it. Khadgar thanks the light that Lothar's mind hasn't vanished yet, swallowed by the fel. Khadgar can save him. 

Green mist starts to seep out of Lothar, giving Khadgar the confirmation and the motivation he needs. Channelling all his power, he watches the fog leave Lothar. Now is the time. With one final explosion, he annihilates the fel magic once and for all. Heavy exhaustion creeps through him and Khadgar sinks to the ground, his eyes getting heavier every second. He only wants to rest now, feeling his grip on the world slip away.

“Khadgar.” A voice from far away calls and he feels strong hands shake his body. “Kid, focus!” A short ache on his cheek breaks through his dizziness and Khadgar opens his eyes. Lothar is gently cradling him, the worry, happiness and something different and wonderful in his eyes so intense that it shoots through Khadgar’s body.

 “I am very proud of you.” Lothar says and helps him up, before cupping his face. They remain like for a moment before Khadgar gives in and hugs him, leaning against Lothar. “Never isolate yourself like that again. Come to me, understood?”

“I promise.” Khadgar answers with all his heart.


End file.
